


Буду ждать

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ResidentTrickster



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Модерн!AU, Юмор, бордель и вся описанная ситуация не имеют никакого отношения к реальной жизни, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс работает хаслером, Бен получает свой первый сексуальный опыт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буду ждать

Клиент был симпатичный: высокий, мускулистый, с густыми вьющимися волосами. В маленькой комнате с низким потолком, большую часть которой занимала кровать, он смотрелся не слишком уместно, точно великан в стране лилипутов. Пожалуй, обыватель удивился бы, узнай он, что такой парень пришел в бордель. Все, что нужно, он мог бы получить и бесплатно. Но за три месяца работы Хакс научился неплохо разбираться в людях, и от его внимания не укрылись ни чуть подрагивающие сцепленные в замок руки, ни испуганные глаза, ни ссутуленные плечи.  
  
— Ну, привет. Как мне тебя называть? — мягко спросил Хакс.  
  
— Бен Соло, — выпалил парень. — В смысле, просто Бен. А ты?..  
  
«Буду, кем назовешь».  
  
— Хакс.  
  
— Очень приятно, — Бен помолчал. — Я слышал, вы… В смысле, у всех здесь ненастоящие имена. Это правда?  
  
— Скорее всего, правда.  
  
Своим вымышленным именем Хакс сделал свою же фамилию, справедливо полагая, что если уж кто-то захочет найти на него компромат, то сделает это в любом случае. Задерживаться в этом бизнесе надолго он не планировал: настоящей страстью Хакса была история древнего мира. Проблема в том, что страсть эта почти не приносила дохода. Впрочем, в скором будущем Хаксу обещали выдать грант на изучение древних хаттских захоронений и стипендию к нему — и, видят боги, когда это случится, он будет трахаться исключительно с научной работой и публикациями.  
  
— Выпьешь чего-нибудь, Бен? — предложил Хакс, наливая себе воды.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — тот помотал головой. — Справлюсь так.  
  
Выбор глагола был более чем красноречив.  
  
«Тебе хоть восемнадцать есть?» — подумал Хакс.  
  
Фазма подходила к делу серьезно и тщательно проверяла всех клиентов, но этот парень выглядел слишком молодым. Вернее, даже не выглядел, а вел себя так. Отчаянно хотелось попросить его предъявить документы.  
  
— Я совершеннолетний, если что, — проговорил Бен, точно услышав эти мысли. На его щеках вспыхнули красные пятна.  
  
Хакс очень надеялся, что не выглядит сейчас слишком удивленным.  
  
— Я и не сомневался в этом.  
  
Он сел рядом и положил ладонь Бену на колено.  
  
— Лучше расскажи, чего бы ты хотел.  
  
— Не знаю, — Бен нервно облизнул губы. — Я не… В общем, у меня не слишком много опыта, если честно.  
  
«Разумеется, девственник».  
  
— Ладно, — Хакс улыбнулся. — Тогда я решу, чего ты хочешь.  
  
Он опустился на колени и начал расстегивать на Бене джинсы — черные, как и футболка. Тот ощутимо напрягся. Его стояк Хакс чувствовал даже через плотную ткань, но решил проявить деликатность.  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
Бен кивнул.  
  
— Наверное, нужно было надеть джинсы с молнией. Я не подумал.  
  
— Ничего, мне нравятся на болтах. Тебе идет, — вполне искренне ответил Хакс и продолжил бороться с пуговицами.  
  
Он не любил излишней поспешности в сексе, подходя к процессу почти как к научным исследованиям — серьезно и вдумчиво.  
  
— Ты, знаешь… Ты очень красивый, — пробормотал явно смущенный Бен и несмело запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы.  
  
— Ты тоже, — отозвался Хакс, выразительно глядя на его член. В самом деле, тут было на что посмотреть: такие большие члены попадались редко. Длинный, толстый, гораздо темнее, чем кожа — определенно, Бен мог бы и сам брать деньги за возможность прикоснуться к нему.  
  
Хакс почувствовал легкое возбуждение.  
  
— Очень впечатляюще, — протянул он и медленно провел языком по всей длине.  
  
Бен ожидаемо застонал, сминая в руках покрывало. Хакс лизнул его член еще раз, затем взял в рот головку и мягко пососал.  
  
— Ох ты ж блядь, — тихо отозвался Бен. — Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
  
— Можешь кричать, — сообщил Хакс, лаская пульсирующий член рукой. — Здесь тебя никто не станет ругать за шум.  
  
Он снова принялся работать ртом, на этот раз вылизывая не только член, но и яйца. Бен тяжело дышал, по-прежнему не разрешая себе стонать в голос. Это почему-то раздражало. Хакс сомкнул губы на головке и издевательски замер, не двигаясь.  
  
— С-сука, возьми его в рот целиком, — выдохнул Бен. — Сейчас же. Возьми.  
  
«Надо же, какие слова мы знаем», — ехидно подумал Хакс и подчинился.  
  
Член Бена оказался слишком большим для его рта, но он постарался принять его в себя до конца, пусть и помогая рукой. Ощущение было не самое приятное, но громкий стон Бена стал наградой. Подумать только, у мальчика никогда прежде не брали в рот, неужели и желающих не находилось? В такое было невозможно поверить. Хакс осознал, что совершенно непрофессионально гладит себя между ног свободной рукой. Давно такого не случалось.  
  
Бен тем временем вошел во вкус. Крепко вцепившись Хаксу в волосы, он начал трахать его в рот, грубо, не сдерживаясь. На секунду стало не только больно, но и страшно: Хакс ощущал, что почти задыхается под этим диким напором. Казалось, Бену не доставляли неудобства даже зубы, которые не всегда удавалось вовремя спрятать.  
  
— Блядь, я сейчас, я не могу больше… — прошептал Бен и излился Хаксу в рот.  
  
Сперма оказалась приятной на вкус. Обычно у клиентов была совсем другая.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — тихо спросил Бен, стирая с лица Хакса белые подтеки. — Я не слишком… Ну, делал тебе больно?  
  
Хакс моргнул. Несколько долгих секунд он не мог придумать, что ответить. Вопрос о том, понравилось ли ему, задавали часто — клиенты любили потешить свое эго. Но Бен спрашивал так, будто ему и в самом деле было важно, чтобы случайной шлюхе понравился секс с ним.  
  
— Да, понравилось, — соврал — или не соврал — Хакс. Уголки губ неприятно саднили, челюсть и даже горло болели, но он все еще был возбужден. Хорошо, что Бен был слишком невинен, чтобы осознать это.  
  
— Тогда я еще приду, — Бен просиял. — На следующей неделе, у меня еще осталось немного денег со стипендии.  
  
Против воли Хакс улыбнулся в ответ. Было в этом зажатом мальчике с большим членом что-то искреннее, такое нечасто встретишь, особенно здесь. Или же все дело было в его улыбке, открытой и застенчивой одновременно.  
  
Хакс сглотнул. Завтра он и думать забудет об этом клиенте, но сегодня… Сегодня он позволил себе немного увлечься.  
  
— Буду ждать, — сказал Хакс, погладил Бена по бедру и нежно поцеловал его обмякший член.


End file.
